Farbautison
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Avant de porter le nom Odinson, Loki a porté un autre nom. Loptr fils de Laufey et de Farbauti.


**Farbautison**

Lorsque le fluide amniotique s'était répandu sur le dallage en dessous d'elle, Farbauti avait senti l'effroi arrêter son cœur – oui, les jötnar avaient un cœur, contrairement à ce que racontaient les Asgardiens dans leurs contes d'horreur.

Elle n'aurait pas dû se trouver dans le temple. Elle aurait dû être au palais, entourée par ses suivantes et les guérisseuses royales. La grossesse avait été si difficile, si périlleuse, qu'à maintes reprises Laufey avait bien failli perdre sa reine et le troisième de ses princes.

Mais ces maudits Asgardiens étaient parvenus à pénétrer dans la citadelle, et elle avait été contrainte de fuir le palais, obligée de se séparer de ses deux enfants déjà nés – la séparation augmenterait leurs chances de survie, assurerait l'espoir qu'au moins un héritier du sang de Laufey échappe à la mort et puisse monter sur le trône d'Ymir.

Dans la fuite de la reine jusqu'au temple, les deux soldats chargés de la protéger ainsi que sa fidèle camériste Etrid avaient péri. Farbauti en avait laissé échapper des larmes de rage qui avaient coulé sur ses joues.

Même les Ases, ces porcs qui ne respectaient rien, craignaient les temples, que ce soient les leurs ou ceux des jötnar. Ici, elle aurait été intouchable.

Mais à présent qu'elle gisait sur le dallage glacial, incapable de respirer suffisamment pour remplir ses poumons tant la douleur la déchirait, c'était un autre péril qui menaçait la reine.

_Audhumla, si telle est ta volonté, alors prends ma vie. Mais laisse vivre mon prince !_

Elle savait qu'elle allait mettre au monde un troisième prince – à ses affirmations, Laufey avait toujours opposé une vague taquinerie, disant qu'après deux fils, il avait bien droit à une fille… Un prince non pas guerrier, comme l'étaient son seigneur et maître ainsi que ses deux aînés, mais mage comme elle. Un sorcier comme il en existait si peu sur Jötunheim, tous rassemblés qu'ils étaient dans le Bois de Fer.

Elle avait été une sorcière du Bois de Fer, sauvage et libre, faisant ce qu'il lui plaisait de faire. Elle avait épousé Laufey parce qu'elle l'avait voulu – même le souverain des enfants d'Ymir ne pouvait contraindre un enfant du Bois de Fer.

Et son fils à naître serait comme elle, elle le sentait, un enfant de la forêt de métal, indomptable et impétueux, agissant selon son bon plaisir car nul ne pourrait vraiment le lier.

Si seulement il pouvait naître…

_Audhumla ! Je t'en conjure, laisse-le voir la lumière du jour !_

Se mordant la langue pour ne pas hurler, elle se tourna sur le dos et commença à pousser.

Cela lui parut durer une éternité. Une éternité passée à l'aveugle, les yeux obscurcis par la douleur physique et ses efforts désespérés pour expulser l'enfant de son utérus. Ses deux premiers accouchements n'avaient pas été ainsi, ils avaient été rapides et violents, elle se souvenait encore de la façon dont Byleistr l'avait déchirée en faisant son entrée dans le monde. Pourquoi cet enfant se faisait-il tant prier ?

Enfin, après des siècles et des siècles d'agonie, Farbauti sentit enfin quelque chose jaillir d'elle, presque fluidement, et elle s'avachit mollement, des bulles de rire remontant le long de sa gorge douloureuse à force de retenir ses cris – tant de peine pour un résultat qui semblait si facile à obtenir ?

Elle devait se lever. Elle _devait _se lever – son fils devait bénéficier de chaleur, avant que le froid ne le prenne, c'était si facile pour un bébé jotunn de périr de froid – alors pourquoi n'y arrivait-elle pas ? Pourquoi ses muscles ne lui répondaient-ils pas ?

_Audhumla ! Pitié !_

Et puis… et puis elle sentit qu'on lui déposait quelque chose dans les bras.

Sa vue s'éclaircit d'un seul coup, comme si le soleil venait de jaillir pour dissiper les nuages. Son fils était dans ses bras, encore visqueux de l'eau de sa naissance, encore imprégné de la chaleur de son utérus, formé à la perfection en dépit de sa petitesse – rien d'anormal chez un sorcier, ils étaient toujours plus petits que les guerriers – et oui, c'était bien un garçon. Un troisième garçon. Quelle tête en ferait Laufey ?

Farbauti éclata de rire, faisant sursauter le bébé qui se mit aussitôt à pleurer, de faibles gémissements qui se transformèrent bientôt en cris d'une puissance étonnante chez une créature dotée de si petits poumons.

« Hé là » ronronna la reine, resserrant son étreinte sur son dernier-né. « Bonjour toi. Bonjour mon Loptr, mon petit magicien. »

En dépit d'elle-même, ses paupières se fermaient. Non, elle devait s'occuper de son fils… il commençait à faire si froid, elle le sentait jusque dans ses os… elle devait s'occuper de son petit Loptr, son minuscule Laufeyson… Si petit et pourtant promis à de si grandes choses…

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Farbauti alors qu'elle se laissait couler dans les ténèbres.

* * *

><p>Odin contempla avec une vague pitié le corps de la reine jotunn qui se refroidissait lentement, son enfant nouveau-né serré contre son sein.<p>

Il avait su qu'elle était au-delà de toute aide à l'instant où il avait posé les yeux sur elle, étalée de tout son long par terre, son enfant entre les jambes et son sang s'écoulant en rivière presque noire, déjà trop grande pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait ramassé le bébé pour le donner à l'agonisante. Il n'était pas réputé pour sa compassion, il le savait. Alors…

_Et bien, Odin Borson, tu ne viens pas rencontrer ton héritier tout neuf ?_

La voix moqueuse de Frigga résonnait à ses oreilles avec autant d'intensité qu'il y avait cinq ans. La voix de son épouse à peine délivrée de l'enfant qu'elle lui avait donné…

Un enfant qui n'avait guère été différent de celui qu'il avait sous les yeux, geignant dans l'étreinte de sa mère morte. Il ne survivrait guère longtemps, c'était certain. Privé de protection face au froid de Jotunheim, il rejoindrait sans trêve sa génitrice dans la tombe.

Odin n'avait qu'à tourner les talons. Que Laufey découvre les dépouilles de sa reine et de son fils, et leur accorde des funérailles selon les rites des géants des glaces. Le souverain d'Asgard n'avait aucune raison de s'attarder.

Pourtant, il ne bougeait pas.

_Et bien, Odin Borson ?_

La voix, le sourire de Frigga s'insinuaient dans ses pensées. Le sourire d'une jeune mère comblée, qui n'attend que de voir grandir son enfant.

Le même sourire qu'arborait à présent la reine jotunn, à jamais figé sur ses lèvres inertes.

_Et bien, Odin Borson ?_

Non, il ne pouvait pas faire cela. Odin était un dieu de la guerre. Et pourtant, il était incapable d'abandonner un nouveau-né de quelques minutes à peine à une mort par hypothermie.

Le bébé poussa un faible cri lorsqu'il le dégagea de l'étreinte du cadavre, avant de lever sur l'Ase deux yeux rouge rubis. Deux yeux de rubis qui devinrent presque aussitôt de la couleur du jade, tandis que la peau bleue devenait d'une teinte pêche parfaite.

Odin haussa un sourcil. Un sorcier jotunn. Une créature des plus rares.

_Des plus précieuses, surtout, _murmura une voix dans le recoin de ses pensées. _Que donnerait Laufey pour récupérer pareil trésor, un mage de sang royal ?_

Il fit taire la voix tandis qu'il considérait gravement le cadavre de la reine.

« Farbauti Karadottir » dit-il gravement. « Repose en paix. Moi, Odin Borson, élèverait dans ma maison l'enfant que tu as nommé Loptr Laufeyson, et que je nomme Loki Odinson jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse réclamer son héritage. »

Sur ces mots, il enveloppa l'enfant dans sa cape et tourna les talons, laissant le corps de Farbauti gisant sur le dallage froid.


End file.
